Medicine is commonly supplied in the form of a serum. The serum is distributed in small plastic or glass vials. Individual vials have a cap with a membrane that permits insertion of a hypodermic needle to extract the serum, but prevents leakage of the serum after the needle is withdrawn.
For some treatments, the patients themselves administer the serum. For example, diabetics are given hypodermic needles and vials of insulin to self-administer the proper dosages. A problem arises for certain patients that have difficulty holding the vials. An elderly patient, or one with arthritis, often have trouble steadying the vial for insertion of the needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,484 to Winter et al. discloses a tool for holding common utensils (tooth brush, spoon, floss holder) that can be used by persons with limited use of their hands. The tool includes a socket base that is rotatably mounted within a fixed housing. An O-ring is fitted between the socket base and the housing to provide frictional holding force while allowing a snap-out, snap-in disassembly for cleaning. The tool also includes a strap that is looped through the fixed housing to fasten the device to a user's hand. The strap has the added function of retaining the socket base within the fixed housing.
It is first noted that the tool of the '484 patent is not designed to hold vials. Additionally, modification of the tool still would not provide a suitable vial holder. First, the socket base is rotatably mounted. This is a significant drawback when attempting to steady the vial for insertion of the hypodermic needle because the vial is likely to move causing the patient to miss and accidently stick his/her hand with the needle. Second, the strap is difficult to fasten, particularly for those with limited use of their hands. Third, the tool is complex with many parts, resulting in higher manufacturing costs.
This invention provides a simple and cost-effective device for holding vials.